


To hare is human.

by Qwerty_from_Wilde



Series: It's a looney, looney, looney world [3]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_from_Wilde/pseuds/Qwerty_from_Wilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non aveva mai ordinato del tè al bar. Così inglese, troppo inglese… e aveva pure un perfetto accento britannico, ma non era inglese, l’accento era l’eredità di Harvard  e la sua carta d’identità parlava chiaro: nato a Tuba City, Arizona.<br/>Ma avrebbe rinnegato le sue origini – senza difficoltà – e anche il suo nome se avesse potuto. Sì, si sentiva molto Romeo e la sensazione di essere così vicino a un personaggio shakespeariano gli metteva ansia, considerando che era membro d’onore del club di Murphy . E non poteva far altro che sospirare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To hare is human.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MattieLeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieLeland/gifts).



> Dopo un lungo periodo, eccomi tornata a lavorare al progetto It’s a looney, looney, looney world, arrivato alla sua terza storia.  
> Se qualcuno è arrivato per caso su questa pagina, senza conoscere le storie What's up, doc? e Despicable me, vi pregherei di recuperarle, perché è possibile capiate poco e niente di questa storia che è uno spin-off delle precedenti.  
> Prima di leggere è necessario che spenda due parole su questa storia che sarà a capitoli.  
> Fondamentalmente la serie It’s a looney, looney, looney world ruota intorno ai personaggi di Daffy e Bugs, ma ho desiderio di inserire (più o meno) tutti i personaggi del mondo dei LT, quindi ho deciso di fare degli spin-off su alcuni dei personaggi più importanti e questo è lo spin-off dedicato principalmente a Wile, ma che presenta altri personaggi che saranno importanti per la mia serie di fanfictions e, anche se la storia è dedicata a Wile, Bugs in essa ha un ruolo importante e Daffy farà la sua comparsa.  
> Il setting della storia è sempre Los Angeles, ma non nel periodo in cui sono state ambientate le storie precedenti, bensì nove anni prima e... questo fa della fanfiction una sorta di prequel.  
> Il titolo è preso da un corto animato che vede protagonisti Wile e Bugs in una sfida, esattamente come in questa storia, e il titolo è anche un gioco di parole, in quanto Hare significa lepre, ma anche correre.  
> Che dire? Mi auguro la lettura sia di vostro gradimento e che questo prologo vi incuriosisca.

_**TO HARE IS HUMAN.** _

 

  
  
Non aveva mai ordinato del tè al bar. Così inglese, troppo inglese… e aveva pure un perfetto accento britannico, ma non era inglese, l’accento era l’eredità di Harvard[1] e la sua carta d’identità parlava chiaro: nato a Tuba City, Arizona.  
Ma avrebbe rinnegato le sue origini – senza difficoltà – e anche il suo nome se avesse potuto. Sì, si sentiva molto Romeo e la sensazione di essere così vicino a un personaggio shakespeariano gli metteva ansia, considerando che era membro d’onore del club di Murphy[2]. E non poteva far altro che sospirare.  
  
“Credo che è la quarta volta in cinque minuti che ti vedo sospirare, la terza volta che ti vedo sorridere da quando ti conosco, la seconda che non ti vedo vestito trasandato e la prima che bevi tè ”.  
  
Pochi secondi per indagare con lo sguardo: occhiaie – come al solito –, ma c’era uno stato di ordine e grazia in quella composizione grottesca.  
  
“Non dirmi… sei innamorato?” all’interrogativo seguì una risata, in quanto l’interlocutore saltò dalla sedia, come colto nel misfatto che, con modi quasi canini, tentò di nascondere con maldestra indifferenza.  
Era una cosa tenera.  
  
“Spero non di me, non vorrei doverti spezza-”.  
  
“Sempre il solito egocentrico Bugs Bunny” fu il turno dell’altro per ridere.  
Conosceva Bugs da poco meno di due anni, ma era come se si conoscessero da venti.  
“Ricordati, sono un genio: ho un quoziente intellettivo sopra la media. Non farei mai qualcosa di tanto stupido come perdere la testa per te”.  
  
“Sarai un genio, ma sei terribilmente sfortunato, caro il mio Wile” constatò, mandando giù qualche sorso di succo di carota, l’attore più amato di Hollywood.  
  
“In psicanalisi le tue parole potrebbero esser interpretate come un segno di gelosia” il che sarebbe stato anche credibile. Bugs Bunny era un inconsapevole narcisista, un seduttore di fredda passionalità, che desiderava sempre essere nel cuore e nei sogni di chi trovava interessante, disponibile per flirtare con lui, libero di vivere qualche avventura, ma con la testa sulle spalle: nessuno doveva illudersi e desiderare con Bugs qualcosa che non fosse sesso, perché quello era il massimo che aveva da offrire.  
  
“Hai anche una laurea in psicologia, Wile?”.  
  
“C’è differenza tra psicologia e psicanalisi; comunque no, ma ho fatto dei corsi all’università e letto sia Freud, sia Lacan che Jung”.  
  
“E Freud dice che sei innamorato signor astrofisico o qualsiasi cosa sia quella in cui sei laureato?”.  
  
Wile non aveva nulla da ribattere a tono.  
Non si era mai innamorato, qualche invaghimento c’era stato nella sua vita, ma mai aveva avuto le palpitazioni per qualcosa che non fosse un libro o una sua creazione.  
Era innamorato?  
Prima aveva formule per la testa, ora solo un volto.  
“Ci siamo solo visti quattro volte”.  
  
“Cavoli, è una cosa seria allora!”.

“Che hai capito? …non erano mica appuntamenti. Ci siamo solo incontrati quattro volte, per caso” e ad un appuntamento neanche ci pensava Wile, neanche era sicuro di esser capace ad estorcerlo.  
  
Bugs - usando l’ironia - era riuscito a soffiare informazioni preziose che spiegavano un bel po’ di cose. Poteva sapere molto di più però, giocando le carte giuste.  
  
“Dunque… è un attore. Un regista, al massimo”.  
  
“Cos-… no!” la reazione di Wile fu quella di un cane che viene bastonato, segno che Bugs aveva fatto centro.  
  
“Quindi… vorresti farmi credere che sei vestito di tutto punto, sei in un luogo pieno di gente e guardi speranzoso intorno per puro caso?” e si sporse in avanti abbastanza da metterlo a disagio.  
  
Wile aveva però abbastanza self-control per tenergli testa e non andare nel panico.  
“Non saprai niente da me”.  
  
“Già mi hai rivelato abbastanza senza rendertene conto. Io sono convinto che sia un attore e potrei fare il giro di tutti gli _studios_ per trovarlo. Magari potrei chiedere a tutti qualcosa come _… ‘ti sembra che Wile E. Coyote in questo periodo possa essere interessato a te? Perché ho scoperto che si è innamorato di un attore che lavora proprio qui’_ come ti sembra?” domandò sbattendo le ciglia in modo teatrale.  
  
“Sono troppo raffinato per poter esternare una sincera risposta alle tue parole”.  
  
“Oh, anch’io ti voglio bene Wile” sospirò mettendosi una mano sul cuore. Sperava di irritarlo abbastanza, ma in realtà era una semplice, abitudinaria, conversazione per Bugs.  
“Forse sono proprio io allora, in fondo lavorare mesi e mesi al mio fianco capisco sia difficile, ma amico, se Lola venisse a saperlo, potrebbe reagire molto male. È incredibilmente gelosa e possessiva, non mi sembrava il tipo, invece… sarebbe capace di indossare guantoni da box e, ti assicuro, ti stenderebbe in pochi secondi. L’altro giorno assistevo ad una delle sue lezioni di taekwondo e ho avuto i brividi. Le ho consigliato di fare yoga come tutte le ragazze, ma a lei piacciono le arti marziali” e mentre Bugs alzò gli occhi al cielo con teatrale preoccupazione, Wile rise di gusto immaginandosi la fidanzata di Bugs in attività tanto violente.  
Lola era bella, sexy, era una delle conigliette di punta di Playboy, la sua apparenza, il suo modo di proporsi, suggeriva una persona totalmente diversa da quella che era in realtà e, cosa ancor più incredibile, era in realtà molto più pudica e seria di Bugs.  
  
“Lola non deve preoccuparsi di me, piuttosto di te Bugs”.  
  
“È quello che le dico sempre anch’io!” convenne con Wile, quasi fiero, poiché non aveva il minimo senso della vergogna.  
  
“E lo dici pure? …povera Lola”.  
  
“Ma quale povera! Accontento ogni suo capriccio e la lascio totalmente libera di fare quel che desidera”. Per Bugs era una cosa importante la libertà, era l’unico principio che rispettava. Una morale ferrea era insensata per la sua ragione, ma avere un’idea chiara di libertà era importante per lui, ed era l’unico valore che disciplinava la sua vita, a patto che codesta libertà finesse dove iniziava quella del prossimo... più o meno.  
  
“Come dice il tuo amico Daffy: _sei pessimo_. Credo sia l’unica cosa sensata che gli ho sentito dire”.  
  
“Daffy dice cose sensate, ma vanno contestualizzate”.  
  
“Contestualizzate nella sua follia?”.  
  
“Sei crudele per essere uno psicologo mancato”.  
  
Wile voleva chiarire che fare un corso di psicologia e psicanalisi non significava essere un mancano analista, ma non voleva essere pesante quanto il suo collega e non voleva stancarsi lasciando coinvolgersi nei giochetti di Bugs: anche se era solo mattina, davanti a loro avevano un’itera giornata di riprese che con registi dal calibro di Chuck Jones[3] significava provare, provare e riprovare, anche cinquanta volte per ogni scena, pur di ottenere un  risultato magistrale.  
  
“…comunque crudele mancato psicologo, mi dispiace, per quanto sia incline alle avventure, non sono interessato alla tua offerta”.  
  
Per poco il tè non andò di traverso a Wile: “nessuno ti ha fatto alcuna offerta! E vedi di scendere dal tuo piedistallo”.  
Bugs mise le mani in avanti a sua difesa, trattenendo una risata: a quanto pare a Wile piaceva davvero lo sconosciuto attore/regista che sperava di incontrare prima di iniziare le riprese, perché era chiaro che quello sguardo che scrutava la sala del bar non stava indagando su eventuali detrattori delle tasse o agenti del FBI arrivati lì per sequestrarlo.    
  
“Suvvia Wile, era solo per conversare”.  
  
“Sei pesante Bugs”.  
  
“Questo solo perché  tu vuoi nascondermi l’identità del tuo amato”.  
  
“E secondo te non ho le mie buone motivazioni per tenerti all’oscuro?”.  
  
“Seriamente, Wile!” gli occhi chiari di Bugs s’infervorarono lasciando trasparire l’offesa, marcata dal colpo di mano che l’attore si diede sul petto - in modo come al solito teatrale - a sottolineare la drammaticità dell’implicita offesa.  
“Come puoi pensare che io possa non mantenere segreta la cosa? Mi credi davvero un così pessimo amico?”.

“Non penso tu sia un pessimo amico, ma una pessima persona sì, te l’ho già detto” una stoccata velenosa lanciata con esemplare calma. Bugs ne rimase colpito, ma non offeso, piuttosto divertito, come sempre.  
Bugs aveva uno straordinario fascino, non importava cosa potesse fare di terribile, poteva dar fuoco ad una persona e restare per tutti un bravo ragazzo, poteva essere colto dai paparazzi in situazioni compromettenti e dopo cinque minuti i paparazzi si sarebbero uniti a Bugs nello scattare una foto ricordo del loro incontro in cui l’unico che avrebbe guadagnato piccanti scoop sarebbe stato solo che Bugs; nessun giornale scandalistico infatti aveva pubblicato una sola parola critica su l’attore e mai pubblicato una foto che non fosse stata decisa da Bugs che si proponeva spesso di fingere di esser colto sul fatto. Non c’era persona che potesse in qualche modo prenderlo alla sprovvista, fregarlo, spettegolare su di lui poiché Bugs era amico di tutti, indiscriminatamente, comprava la simpatia con un sorriso e una battuta scontata.  
Era un grande potere il suo, il segreto del suo successo, ma anche la caratteristica che lo rendeva una pessima persona.  
Bugs manipolava, Bugs illudeva, Bugs recitava, Bugs voleva solo divertirsi, per questo era pessimo. Non era una cattiva persona però, anzi, aveva un’inimmaginabile buon cuore - se voleva - , ma aveva grandi problemi di noia, per tanto il suo stile di vita era votato al divertimento, se con o a discapito del prossimo era un dettaglio trascurabile; proprio per questo Wile non avrebbe proferito parola a riguardo dei suoi sentimenti, che si divertisse a fare il detective se voleva, ma lui non l’avrebbe proprio aiutato.  
“Volevo farti notare Bugs che stiamo lavorando a un film, per cui non rifilarmi ora la scusa che sei annoiato. Hai una ragazza, no? Uccidi la tua noia con lei”.  
  
“La fai facile tu” sospirò portandosi poi le braccia dietro la testa.  
“Lola ora è presa dal dare attenzione a Daffy”.  
  
“Daffy?” dovette ammettere a se stesso che in quel momento era lui ad essere curioso.  
“Cos’è? Condividete anche la ragazza ora?” e non era esattamente una battuta quella di Wile, conosceva bene le eccentricità di quei due attori, quanto la stravaganza del loro rapporto.  
  
“Come siamo maliziosi… semplicemente Lola ha un bel po’ di tempo libero e le ho chiesto di stare un po’ vicina a Daffy in questo periodo”.  
  
“Fin troppo altruista da parte tua.  Dov’è la fregatura?”.  
  
“Il guadagno, vorrai dire. Se Daff si distrae non viene a piagnucolare da me nel mio tempo libero. Sai quanto è bravo nel fare i pianti greci per sciocchezze”.  
  
Daffy Duck era una persona orribile, ma geniale nella recitazione. Talento innato, naturale, non perché dotato, ma perché la maschera dell’attore ormai aderiva al suo volto, tanto da confondere realtà con finzione: recitare per lui era davvero _tutto_. Se Bugs diceva che non sopportava le sue lamentele, era perché esasperava il dramma della sua esistenza alimentato da problematiche quotidiane di facile risoluzione, cose come fare una telefonata o portare la macchina all’autolavaggio.  
  
“E qual è il motivo della sua depressione stavolta?” domandò con qualche grammo di curiosità Wile prima di tornare a sorseggiare il suo tè che ormai si stava freddando.    
  
“Sylvester Pussycat”.  
  
Wile per poco non si strozzò. La morte avrebbe avuto il sapore di limone se il soffocamento fosse riuscito, ma per sua fortuna fu graziato: probabilmente qualcosa di più lento e atroce doveva essere la sua fine.  
  
“Chi?!”  
  
“Dai, non dirmi che non conosci Sylvester anche solo per sentito nominare!” strabuzzò gli occhi Bugs, non credendo che Wile non conoscesse sul serio un attore del calibro di Sylvester. Ok, erano americani e grande e piccolo schermo per loro non erano così interessanti oltreoceano, ma c’erano importanti eccezioni e Sylvester era una di quelle. Giovanissimo aveva debuttato a teatro e poi in un’anziana e famosissima attrice come Emma Webster[4] aveva trovato la sua fortuna, con lei infatti aveva mosso i primi importanti passi grazie ad una serie TV anglosassone intitolata _Mysteries_[5] che vedeva protagonisti in avventure investigative lui e il giovanissimo figlio adottivo della Webster: Tweety. La serie TV aveva avuto un clamoroso successo in tutto il mondo ed era stata caratterizzata da tante stagioni, ancora in corso e sempre emozionanti, che avevano portato il piccolo Tweety a scoprirsi un bambino prodigio, mentre Sylvester era diventato a tutti gli effetti un uomo, oltre che un valido attore, conquistando il mondo del grande schermo tra commedia e dramma, vestendo ruoli da protagonista in film importanti.  
E c’era anche da dire che uno dei motivi della popolarità di Sylvester era la sua bella faccia; se un attore non è ricordato per il suo talento, per i suoi bei film, perché è sulla bocca di chiunque, almeno è dovuto che sia ricordato per il motivo più superficiale: il fascino!  
  
“S-sì, certo che lo conosco, era... una domanda retorica” si schiarì la voce con qualche colpo di tosse “solo che non vedo il collegamento con Daffy e, anzi, mi sembra abbastanza strano che possa esserci un legame tra loro” spiegò guardando curioso il suo interlocutore che stava giocando con i capelli che aveva deciso recentemente di tingere di un eccessivo color platino.  
  
“È una storia strana. In pratica Sylvester è qui per girare il suo primo film americano, ma il suo agente non può allontanarsi dall’Inghilterra, quindi ha cercato qui un agente che lo segua e l’ha trovato in Speedy Gonzales, l’agente di Daffy, hai presente?” e Wile annuì, perché chiunque conosceva quel simpatico messicano che aveva la capacità di vendere ghiaccio agli esquimesi, nonché una delle pochissime persone che riusciva a tollerare e a domare quel folle ed irrequieto attore che era Daffy Duck.  
 “Daffy non ha retto il colpo: da adesso non è più il fulcro dell’attenzione e del lavoro di Speedy”.        
  
“Che tragedia” borbottò per metà sarcastico e per metà incredulo Wile, immaginando quanto fosse terribile per un narcisista al livello di Daffy subire un tale affronto.  
  
“Saprà andare avanti e magari si farà un amico”.  
  
“Daffy amico di Sylvester? Tsk...” commentò con scetticismo.  
  
“Quindi... sei amico di Sly?”.  
  
“Sly?”.  
  
“Sylvester. È troppo lungo il suo nome, aveva bisogno di un soprannome”.  
  
“Oh” giusto, Bugs aveva la faccia tosta di affibbiare nomignoli ed essere espansivo con tutti, poiché tutti erano suoi amici. Chiunque viveva a Los Angeles e dintorni (senza contare tutta la popolazione di New York, la sua città natale), o semplicemente vi soggiornava, era suo amico. Erano amici di Bugs Bunny dunque qualsiasi persona che faceva parte del mondo dello spettacolo, attori o tecnici che fossero; erano amici i giornalisti, i paparazzi, gli inservienti, il postino, l’uomo che consegnava le pizze, il clochard... tutti erano amici di Bugs!  
Wile era un asociale nonostante lavorasse nel mondo dello spettacolo, mai aveva perso il suo animo geek, e di certo non invidiava la vita sociale del collega ed amico, ma... era così popolare da essere detestabile!  
“Conosco solo di vista Sylvester, non tutti sono amici del mondo intero Bugs”.  
  
Il tono di Wile era sarcastico, derisorio, non acido e non insito di invidia, ma Bugs giocò sulla sua risposta “cos’è quella? Invidia?”.  
  
“Come no? Brucio dall’invidia all’idea che tu possa essere amico del cameriere di questo bar e dell’uomo dell’UPS[6]”.  
  
“Beh... ho sempre il miglior caffè espresso qui e quando ordino qualcosa i pacchi mi arrivano in anticipo rispetto ai tempi di consegna previsti. Non stento a credere tu sia invidioso”.  
  
“Sei odioso” perché solo lui poteva avere un simile ascendente sulle persone e la sua vita diventava spudoratamente facile e, effettivamente, quando si vedeva il volto sorridente, disteso, curato di Bugs non si leggeva alcuna storia, se non quella di un uomo che viveva nell’estremo agio e che mai aveva dovuto fare nessuna fatica. Tutto il contrario di Wile che raccontava una storia con quel volto scarno, gli occhi espressivi di un castano tanto chiaro da sembrare giallo, l’accento e nei modi sofisticati nonostante l’aspetto quasi sempre trasandato.    
Wile E. Coyote, quando era un giovanissimo ingegnere aereo-spaziale, fresco di laurea ma con un ineguagliabile talento, al convegno annuale della NASA aperto al pubblico - e ai giornali di tutto il mondo - aveva parlato di progetti che avrebbero dovuto essere top-secret. Nuove tecnologie ispirate agli U.F.O., progetti spaziali ambiziosi, nuovi tipi di satelliti... aveva parlato con ingenuità, senza rendersi conto che il mondo stava ascoltando e che quelle che lui chiamava _'sensazionali ricerche'_ stavano terrorizzando chi ascoltava, nonostante la Guerra Fredda fosse finita. Nessuno pensava alla _Scienza_ , alla _Ricerca_ e al _Progresso_ nei suoi lati positivi, come frontiere che l'essere umano stava superando brillantemente, quelle parole erano state percepite come una minaccia militare, una sfida alle altre nazioni, si era creato il panico a livello internazionale e gli Stati Uniti si erano posizionati in pochi secondi nella più scomoda posizione, non degna di fiducia da parte del mondo. Con le migliori intenzioni Wile aveva scatenato un vero pandemonio, un pandemonio che fu solo l’inizio di una vita al di fuori di ogni sua previsione e, in qualche modo, fortunata nel più ironico dei modi.  
“Ripeto: Daffy Duck sarà pazzo, ma comprendo il suo odio... se fossi in te mi preoccuperei che possa provarci con Lola, per farti un dispetto”.  
  
“Ma figurati. Se davvero le piacesse lo farebbe sotto i miei occhi. Dovresti saperlo: ama competere con me” e prima che Bugs conoscesse Lola, non poche erano state le volte in cui si erano contesi delle ragazze, solo per gioco - o meglio per i problemi d’inferiorità di Daffy -, nessuno di loro voleva davvero qualcosa da quelle ragazze.  
Risultato? Aveva vinto il fascino di Bugs, ma poco tempo dopo diverse di quelle ragazze avevano  cercato di loro iniziativa Daffy, il quale si era ormai dimenticato di quelle ragazze. Motivo? Daffy risultava l’uomo _‘bello e dannato’_ , nonostante con River Phoenix e Keanu Reeves[7]  non avesse poi molto (anzi nulla) in comune, ma questa caratteristica lo rendeva in qualche modo un involontario playboy, anche se diventava una seconda scelta in competizione con Bugs che pur essendo meno attraente vinceva col jolly del carisma.  

“Ti fidi ciecamente di Daffy, è commovente... ed anche incomprensibile”.  
  
Ma Bugs scosse la testa “non è fiducia la mia, semplicemente lo conosco meglio di chiunque altro. E proprio per questo penso sia più salutare per lui stare con Lola che rinchiuso in casa davanti allo schermo a vedere _Il fantasma dell’opera_ , con tanto di maschera, mentre cerca di trovare caratteristiche in comune con Erik[8]”.   
  
“Sta lavorando a un remake?”.  
  
“No, si sente semplicemente vicino al personaggio di Erik”.  
  
“E tu lo difendi anche affermando che non è pazzo!”.  
  
Bugs scosse la spalle, finendo il suo succo di carota e non avendo giustificazione per ciò che non capiva neanche lui del suo amico. Concluse senza troppo sentimento: “gli piace essere teatrale. Ognuno trova il suo modo di essere teatrale in fondo”.  
  
Wile alzò con scetticismo il sopracciglio destro “che vorrebbe significare...?”.  
  
“Nulla di troppo profondo. Semplicemente siamo attori, abbiamo nel sangue l’essere teatrali, drammatici, e ci portiamo dietro questa caratteristica e la esterniamo nella vita quotidiana”.  
In quel momento Wile comprese da dove nascesse l’eccentricità di Bugs, il Bugs dalle mille maschere, colui che cambiava a seconda del contesto in cui si trovava.  
“Siamo personaggi anche quando non stiamo davanti ad una telecamera Wile, lo sono io, lo sei tu... e lo è Daffy. E se non fosse così credo moriremo tutti dalla noia”.  
  
Wile fu curioso del fatto che risultasse un personaggio agli occhi di Bugs, anche se non riusciva ad immaginarsi come tale.  
Ripensò a quello che era successo quando era arrivato alla fine della sua carriera di ingegnere aereo-spaziale e pensò che da lì era nato quello che probabilmente Bugs vedeva come un personaggio, il giovane Wile che aveva parlato troppo a quella conferenza della NASA.  
Aveva parlato perché non aveva voluto seguire il copione che gli era stato affidato, senza prendere in giro il mondo poiché lui era una persona onesta.  
Onesto e anche sfortunato.  
Aveva detto il fatto suo, ma non l’avevano lasciato parlare e basta, presto si era animata una discussione con altri colleghi e giornalisti presenti; lui sapeva difendersi bene, ma la legge di Murphy era lì, dietro l’angolo, pronta a fare il suo dovere con la sua vittima preferita. Agitato, preso nel muoversi e nel gesticolare come un italiano, inciampò nel filo del microfono, e quello che poteva essere un banale incidente divenne... uno spettacolo circense. L'inciampare non lo portò semplicemente a cadere, bensì a combattere contro la forza di gravità, su un piede, poi su un altro, agitando le braccia e cercando equilibrio vicino a un tavolo - dove sedevano gli altri colleghi - dal quale fece cadere un vaso di fiori posto sul lato, che andò a bagnare uno dei microfoni più piccoli che - incredibile, neanche avesse i fili scoperti! - esplose, creando panico e urla sul palco. Inutile dire che lo scoppio portò al fuoco che divampò velocemente arrivando in pochi secondi all’altro microfono che, esplodendo anch'esso, attivò scoppi a catena che cercarono di essere domati con l'uso di estintori, ma il pubblico - di giornalisti per lo più - si allontanò temendo il peggio, lasciando alle telecamere il compito di riprendere l'assurdo spettacolo che si era -letteralmente - acceso davanti ai loro occhi.  
Wile anche era scappato, temendo di essere il primo a ricevere qualche scarica elettrica o, peggio, andare a fuoco, ma ciò che lo attese una volta ritirato dalla scena della conferenza fu anche peggio: una settimana dopo si ritrovò in tribunale, con alla difesa un avvocato d'ufficio con problemi di dialettica e accuse pesantissime tra cui spiccavano _Alto Tradimento allo Stato_ e _Terrorismo Internazionale_ , accuse che potevano costargli più di un ergastolo[9].  
Wile si era sentito spacciato, era convinto che non ne sarebbe uscito da una situazione simile, ma almeno se doveva affondare voleva farlo con dignità. Arrivato il giorno della sua deposizione le cose andarono storte, ma ironicamente in positivo. Prima di raggiungere il banco degli imputati inciampò nei suoi piedi e per non cadere allungò una mano verso il banco della giuria afferrando cosa? Casualmente un microfono, che fu trascinato al suolo insieme a lui; al filo del microfono, in qualche modo, si era incastrata la borsetta di una signora giurata che volò via, dall'altro lato dell'aula, facendo cadere tutte le sue cose, una delle quali, un massiccio libro di preghiere che cadde sulla testa del giudice. L'agitazione dilagò, e Wile non ebbe il coraggio di rialzarsi, piuttosto sbatté la testa per terra mormorando tra i denti _'no, non può essere, non di nuovo'_ , comportamento che non sfuggì ai giurati e accese l'animo dell'accusa - avvocati con le palle che avrebbero fatto tremare il Presidente degli Stati Uniti - i quali urlarono al giudice che quel Wile E. Coyote era solo che un buffone.   
Risultato? Il processo fu rimandato e Wile fu giustificato per infermità mentale, condizione che non voleva accordare assolutamente con il suo avvocato, ma a quanto pare quest'ultimo era convinto lui stesso che quel Coyote avesse qualche rotella fuori posto, avanzò con la giustificazione di infermità mentale per il suo cliente confermata da una perizia psichiatrica che Wile non fece mai e... fu salvo.  
 Non avrebbe più lavorato nel mondo che amava, tutti lo credevano un esibizionista fuori di testa, una specie di scienziato pazzo, una mente geniale però - per l'appunto- potenzialmente pericoloso per la società. Quell'umiliazione lo stava per indurre al suicidio, ma il giovane Wile non ne aveva il coraggio, per cui decise di tentare con un lavoro pericoloso che - con la sua sfortuna - lo avrebbe condotto a morte certa e non avrebbe dato modo a nessuno di far presagire fosse un suicidio: diventò uno stuntman.  
La legge di Murphy agisce però per vie misteriose e lo portò a farsi male, più volte, tanto, ma non lo uccise, anzi, lo fece diventare ciò che mai avrebbe pensato, portando proprio il regista Chuck Jones - una simpatica e pazzoide canaglia - a notarlo. Lo trovò perfetto nell’aspetto e nelle abilità, l’ideale per un film che aveva in mente da tempo e... da lì nacque l’attore Wile E. Coyote, che propose una nuova immagine di se.  
  
“Quindi secondo te sarei lo scienziato che ha trovato la sua vera vocazione nella recitazione, poiché essa può esternare quello che una carriera da scienziato non avrebbe potuto esprimere?” lo domandò quasi compiaciuto, non gli dispiaceva l’idea, ma Bugs lo guardò come fosse un pazzo.  
  
“Oh, no! Tu sei il personaggio dell’uomo tutto d’un pezzo, il presunto genio, che è solo come un cane perché la sua genialità si perde in un leopardiano romanticismo che fa di te una sorta di autolesionista”.  
  
“Ehi!” Wile sbatté forte i palmi contro il tavolo e si protrasse furioso - con intenzione di sembrare minaccioso - a quel figlio di... del suo collega.  
  
“Prendila come una critica costruttiva” esclamò quasi cinguettando avvicinando il busto senza timore a Wile, con l’intenzione di provocarlo in altro modo. Peccato che c’era un tavolo tra loro, pensò la testa platinata.  
  
“Il fatto che io non vada col primo che vedo, non significa che mi struggo in fantasie romantiche soffrendo la solitudine perché non so come farmi avanti”.  
  
“Io questo non l’ho detto” sorrise ampiamente Bugs.  
  
“Quello è il romanticismo leopardiano di cui parli!” se Wile fosse stato un canide avrebbe ringhiato, un’azione comprensibile quando si aveva a che fare con un interlocutore come Bunny.  
  
 “Se non lo sei perché non ti fai avanti con il tuo misterioso innamorato?”.  
  
“Non sono... e anche se lo fossi...” dopo qualche parola incerta assunse un’aria incredibilmente sicura di se, sottolineata da uno sguardo intenso e malizioso, tanto da far sentir stretti i pantaloni a Bugs.  
“...non vengo certo a dirti se ho progetti con lui nelle prossime ore con lui o meno! Anche se non abbiamo avuto alcun appuntamento fin’ora, dato che è venerdì... beh... credo proprio lo vedrò”.  
  
I pantaloni di Bugs furono al sicuro e non risultarono più stretti a quelle ultime parole, doveva tenere i denti stretti per non scoppiare sguaiatamente a ridere di fronte l’adorabile reazione di Wile che ricordava quella di un permaloso adolescente.     
“Lo vedrai e non ci combinerai niente però. E se è il primo appuntamento è perfettamente comprensibile, ma credo che neanche dopo la decima uscita ci farai qualcosa, è per questo che devi prendere le mie parole come una critica costruttiva”.  
  
“Questo lo dice la tua presunzione”.  
  
“Questo lo dice un tuo amico che sta cercando di spronarti, perché potrebbe arrivare qualcun altro a prendersi chi ti interessa”.  
  
Wile si allarmò, ma non lo diede a vedere. Il sorrisetto stronzo di Bugs non lasciava presagire nulla di buono e sembrava quasi volesse sfidarlo.  
  
“Che vuoi fare? Mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote?”.  
  
“No, ma voglio fare una scommessa!” esclamò dopo aver figurato un fantastico scenario di divertimento assicurato. “E voglio scommettere sulla possibilità che tu possa o meno portarti a letto il tuo amato”.  
  
Aveva avuto ragione a sospettare. Quel figlio di...  
  
“Vuoi scommettere su chi se lo porterà prima a letto?! Sei proprio...”  
  
Bugs lo interruppe: “no, no... non trovo stimolante fare scommesse così impari. Anche perché, pur non essendo Freud, credo tu possa innamorarti solo di una personalità totalmente passiva e io non saprei eccitarmi con una persona simile, quindi passo. Voglio solo scommettere su di te”.  
  
Lasciò perdere gli insulti alla sua persona e si preoccupò piuttosto d’altro: “aspetta, io non voglio fare scommesse su una persona che mi interessa davvero!”.  
  
“Perché sai di non poter vincere? Su, non devi scoraggiarti così”.  
  
“Non è per quello!” si spazientì “al tuo contrario io dei principi li ho”.  
  
“Tu combinaci qualcosa, vedi sa va in porto la storia, e se ci riesci buon per te e ci guadagni anche... facciamo... cinquecento verdoni?” Bugs era capace di tutto, anche di far vendere al diavolo la propria anima.  
  
“Cosa? ...io per cinquecento dollari neanche mi alzo da questa sedia”.  
  
Bugs gli protese la mano e con voce lasciva scandì la sua ultima offerta “mille dollari”.  
Non era una questione di denaro, erano stelle del cinema, non ne avevano di certo bisogno, ma... non si sputa mai su un bel gruzzoletto.  
  
“Andata” gli strinse la mano Wile venendo meno ai suoi principi romantici e, resosi conto, si ritrasse.  
“Aspetta! Ma io non voglio scommettere!”.  
  
“Te l’ho detto, è solo un guadagno in più che avrai se farai centro. Consideralo uno stimolo” cercò di sembrare ancor più convincente strizzando l’occhio e provocandolo un po’.  
“Oppure... sai già di perdere perché non sei all’altezza?”.  
  
Wile era una persona razionale, dai modi educati, ma era un uomo terribilmente orgoglioso e, anche se nessuno l’avrebbe mai detto, anche vanitoso. Prese il portafogli e pagò la sua parte, per poi alzarsi nell’intenzione di raggiungere il suo camerino e sbollire, per non ritrovarsi con le mani al collo di Bugs.  
  
“Sono decisamente all’altezza di qualsiasi sfida, ricorda il cervello che stai sfidando, caro Bugs. Non volevo abbassarmi ai tuoi stupidi giochetti, ma visto che ci tieni tanto a regalarmi mille dollari, non sarò così scortese da rifiutare”.  
  
“Oh... così mi piaci Wile” sospirò in modo melenso, mentre l’altro si alzava.  
  
“Mentre tu non mi piaci neanche un po’, che coincidenza”.  
  
“Sai benissimo che non è così” evitò di entrare in dettagli e di rinfrescare la memoria dell’altro, tra cui figuravano conversazioni telefoniche che erano tutto, eccetto che conversazioni.  
  
Wile non affondò all’allusione, passando vicino al posto in cui sedeva Bugs si chinò e bisbigliò al suo orecchio quella che voleva essere un’offesa detta in modo sensuale: “ricorda caro Bugs che l’unica parte di te che non è pessima è il fondoschiena”.  
Inutile dire che Bugs non colse l’offesa, ma un complimento detto con quell’accento che tanto gli piaceva.  
  
“Sai sempre come farmi arrossire” lo sfotté recitando con la voce di una donnina civettuola, prima di ritrarsi e canzonarlo con delusione “...peccato che ti fermi solo a quella parte. Ti assicuro che nessuno raggiunge l’orgasmo per una voce sexy”.  
  
Wile spalancò la bocca e serrò i pugno, guardò per pochi secondi negli occhi Bugs e, borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile, girò i tacchi accompagnato dallo sguardo divertito dell’altro che poté assistere a una spettacolare caduta fatta inciampando contro la gamba di una sedia. Ridere di lui era così facile.  
  
“Sappi che questo significa guerra!” gli urlò agonizzante, mentre si ricomponeva e gli puntava l’indice contro, attirando la curiosità degli altri clienti - altre personalità dello spettacolo - nonché ulteriori risatine che lo seguirono fino a che non fu fuori dal campo visivo di Bugs.  
  
“Oh Wile, non mi piace che mi si rubino le battute” e quasi come fosse la risposta a un tale affronto tirò fuori dalla giacca un’agendina con tanto di penna che portava sempre con se, per annotare principalmente le strade e i luoghi d’incontro ed evitare si perdesse.  
Scrisse qualche nome, poi si fece pensieroso e cancellò alcuni di essi: stava restringendo il campo delle persone che potevano essere l’interesse sentimentale di Coyote; tra una battutina e l’altra aveva studiato per tutto il tempo il suo interlocutore, guardando in quale direzione andava lo sguardo tra le pause della loro conversione, importante elemento dal momento che vi erano tre entrate, che permettevano di supporre da quale studios potesse arrivare l’amato. Aveva anche considerato i gusti, le reazioni e in particolare la sfortuna di Wile che poteva suggerire fosse un uomo con problemi comportamentali, bassa autostima, magari un malato terminale (no, questo era troppo), ma impegnato probabilmente e chissà... magari etero.     
Scrisse altri nomi sull’agenda e poi ne cancellò altri: in dodici minuti il campo era ristretto e tra quei nomi c’era sicuramente la persona di cui Wile si era innamorato... o qualcosa del genere.  
Prese dall’altra tasca interna della giacca il suo telefono cellulare e pensò d’andare per tentavi, invitare per un drink ciascuno della lista; era un’azione così da _villain_[10], ma lui si riteneva un annoiato cupido dai metodi estremi.  
Prima di poter chiamare però il primo della lista - primo in base alle probabilità - pensò che forse il suo divertimento potesse alimentarsi se avesse aperto un giro di scommesse tra gli amici più intimi e... questo sì che era da _villain_ , ma aveva sempre la scusa della noia a giustificarlo.  
Rimase per un minuto buono a meditare, mentre le lancette dell’orologio giravano e gli facevano presente che stava ritardando per le riprese.  
Sotto pressione fu colto come da un’illuminazione e cercò un numero in particolare tra quelli nella rubrica virtuale e chiamò senza esitazione.  
  
“Pronto, Sylvester? ...ciao, amico, come va? ...So che ancora non ti sei ben ambientato qui a Los Angeles. Io e qualche amico pensavamo di andare stasera allo Sky Bar[11], che è nella parte ovest di Hollywood. Mi farebbe piacere ti unissi, potresti anche consolidare la tua amicizia con Daffy in quest’occasione, che ne dici?” era fatta, nessuno diceva di no a Bugs Bunny.  
“Perfetto! Saremo lì alle 19.00, è un locale famoso, quindi non ti preoccupare di dare indicazioni al taxi per raggiungerlo, sanno dov’è. Ci vediamo stasera allora, buon lavoro con le riprese amico”.  
  
Non sapeva se Sylvester era tipo da cocktail o cos’altro, ma era sicuro non si sarebbe annoiato.  
Mancava solo l’ultimo pezzo e per completarlo doveva andare alla lettera L della sua rubrica.  
  
“Tesoro, Lola, che ne dici se stasera esci con le tue amiche Melissa e Petunia?” propose non appena Lola rispose al cellulare. Sentì in sottofondo la voce di Daffy; come supponeva era con lei.  
  
“Sì... io e Daffy andiamo fuori con Sylvester, ma non dirglielo, digli che voglio presentargli una persona stasera allo Sky Bar. Ah, e digli anche di comprarsi un cellulare dato siamo nel ormai nel ventunesimo secolo” saltò la parte dei convenevoli da innamorati con la scusa d’aver fretta, lasciando solo a Lola l’onore di chiudere la chiamata con zuccherose frasi che finse solo di ascoltare. Bugs credeva in tutt’altro tipo di romanticismo.  
  
Quando il cameriere si avvicinò prese la parte di Wile, Bugs anche pagò la sua, salutandolo con la prima battuta di spirito che sfiorò la sua mente, lasciando il bar con la consapevolezza che entro la fine della giornata Wile E. Coyote lo avrebbe odiato.    
   


  


* * *

[i] Estrapolato da Wikipedia, perché non ho il dono della sintesi: _“l'Università Harvard (Harvard University) è un'università privata statunitense situata a Cambridge, nel Massachusetts, nell'area metropolitana della città di Boston. [...] Harvard è la più antica istituzione universitaria degli Stati Uniti d'America [...]. La storia, l'influenza e la ricchezza di Harvard la hanno resa una delle più prestigiose università nel mondo”.  
  
_

[ii] Modo ironico per ricordare che Wile è vittima della cosiddetta legge di Murphy,  che si basa sul principio del _“se qualcosa può andar male, lo farà”_. 

[iii] Chuck Jones è uno dei registi d’animazione più famosi di tutti i tempi, nonché tra i nomi più importanti della squadra che creò la serie dei Looney Tunes. In questo capitolo ho deciso di citarlo poiché fu lui a creare il personaggio di Wile, al quale è dedicato questo spin-off .

[iv] Emma Webster è il nome di Granny, ovvero colei che qui in Italia è conosciuta come la Nonna.

[v] Riferimento alla popolare serie _Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries_.

[vi] UPS è un servizio di corriere espresso. 

[vii] River Phoenix e Keanu Reeves sono gli interpreti del film tratto dall’omonimo romanzo di Scott Fitzgerald, _Belli e Dannati_. 

[viii] Erik è il protagonista de _Il fantasma dell’opera_.

[ix] A seconda delle leggi che si violano e della gravità di un reato, si può ottenere anche più di un ergastolo. Non è raro che ci siano criminali che vengono condannati a due o tre ergastoli, non che siano logici, ma perché tali persone hanno commesso più crimini per il quale si prevede l’ergastolo.  
 

[x] È il termine che si usa in lingua inglese per definire quelli che noi chiamiamo _antagonisti_ o _cattivi_. Penso però che sia concettualmente migliore l’uso del termine inglese per descrivere il tipo di personaggio, senza far alcun torto alla nostra bellissima lingua.

[xi]È un locale esclusivo e di lusso che si trova a West Hollywood, vicino agli studi della Fox.  

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco qui la fine del prologo! Un inizio molto semplice che vuole essere la base per l’inizio di una storia più complessa e vivace.  
> Chi sarà il misterioso interesse sentimentale di Wile? Si saprà nel primo capitolo della storia.  
> Non ho molto da dire, se non che spero tanto continuerete a seguire questa storia e che lascerete un commento, un’impressione e critiche che possono solo che migliorare il mio progetto.  
> Grazie in quanti hanno letto e hanno apprezzato, un ringraziamento ancor più sentito ai recensori e un ringraziamento speciale a Mattie Leland per il supporto e l’aiuto nella scelta del titolo che ha rallentato un po’ la mia pubblicazione.  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


End file.
